Say Goodnight and Go
by The Genius Mage
Summary: Light AschxNatalia. He really should just leave her be, but she was so hard to ignore, and she was alone...The night before the final battle, Natalia has a chance encounter with a certain God-General.


_~*_Say Goodnight and Go_*~_

_Theirs was a love unrequited._

~*X*~

**Chesedonia **had the most beautiful skies in the world…or at least, that's what Natalia thought as she prowled restlessly up and down the sandy streets. Tomorrow, come the morning sun, they would go to fight Van and free Lorelei.

She was so worried about Luke that every breath seemed _far _too short.

Despite how late it was, people packed the streets as always. They were shelling out equipment and bits of jewelry; the merchants were intent on getting the soldiers of the two countries to buy their wares. Kimlascan personnel bumped comradely shoulders with the Malkuthite footmen, whom had formerly been enemies not too long ago.

And, overhead, the purple-blue sky twinkled brightly with diamond lights.

Natalia turned down several hopeful vendors who only had eyes for her elaborate clothes and the Gald she undoubtedly carried. She and Tear had gone out earlier that evening to get the necessary supplies; anything else at this point would be frivolous at best.

_I should really get some rest…_She could almost imagine Jade's mocking rebuke if the Colonel found her out and about at this hour. The stars had not yet even begun to fade but doubtlessly the time was—

A glimpse of blood red. A glimpse of blood red and every thought in her mind shut down. A fierce hope overtook her before she could help herself, and Natalia turned to see exactly who or _what_ she had spotted in the crowd with such a brilliant head of red hair.

_He wouldn't be here;_ the Kimlascan princess chided herself mentally. Still, the hope persisted, and with a sigh she set off into the crowds, apologizing every time she collided with someone, swallowing hard as if she could force down her stubborn emotions through physical might.

Upon passing a dark alley, Natalia felt a hand close with steely fingers around her upper arm. She instantly reached for an arrow—she couldn't shoot one-handed but she could very well _stab_—however her assailant had different plans.

"I'd rather not cause a commotion," said a familiar voice wryly.

Instantly, her guard fell and she relinquished her grip. The arrow settled into her quiver again with a soft rustle. "Asch!" Unbidden, joy rose up in her heart and set it to beating wildly.

It was indeed him, and he released her, looking rather cross. Then again, he always did, and for some reason the thought made her smile.

"…What's so funny?" Asch asked, leaning easily against the pale stone wall beside him. Natalia stepped into the outer vestiges of the alley to get out of the main road, and she kept telling herself to let this silly love of hers go.

Asch…Asch was not _Luke_…She knew this, and she knew their promise was no longer valid, but emotions are stubborn things. As are memories from long ago, tinged with golden sunshine or not.

"Do you never smile?" inquired Natalia, tapping her fingers against her folded arms.

"What's there to smile about?" His tone was bitter, but again that was normal.

She shrugged lightly at that. "What brings you here, Asch?"

"…Supplies." He turned his head to stare out into the packed streets, the green of his eyes seemed very sad. But maybe that was just her imagination.

"You don't still intend to have this ridiculous fight with Luke, do you?" The thought of them, her two childhood friends, battling to the death made every part of her being recoil. They were her dearest companions, and in an ideal world they'd not go to such unnecessary lengths just to prove themselves separate…!

"Don't try to talk me out of it, Natalia." Anger made him as heated iron, rigid yet burning.

"But Asch—"

He glared at her, and she shut her mouth. Indignant, the princess considered just walking away with all of her usual dignity, but her yearning to be with him rooted her to the spot. Natalia examined the dirt, trodden flat by a thousand steps, and she prayed to whatever divinity there was in the world for things to go well the next day. She didn't want to lose anyone important to her. Not after General Frings, or even Largo.

Not after Ion.

"Hey," Asch surprised her by saying. She lifted her head and met his eyes. "Are you worried about me, or the Replica?"

"Both," she answered truthfully. "And he has a name. Luke."

"Of _course_ he has a name," Asch spat balefully. "Tell me something, will you?"

"What is it that you wish to know?"

To her shock, he stepped closer until she couldn't even put her hand out without touching him. His emerald gaze seared her with such intensity that she felt as if he could see down to her soul. She wasn't scared, per se, but her pulse certainly quickened.

"Why did you hang on to my promise for so long?" His tone was less harsh, softer, and as she watched the blaze in his eyes died down to be replaced with a calm curiosity.

Natalia laughed softly, one hand closed over her heart. "Why indeed? Your promise meant the world to me." She closed her eyes. "It was all I could think about."

"But…why?"

"When you're a child…Asch, that's not something you forget. And I was ever a girl in love with love, wasn't I?"

He smirked. "That's for sure…" Suddenly the sadness was back, and she couldn't fathom why. "So when did it stop meaning the world to you?"

Natalia studied him, and lifting her chin she asked in her best lofty voice, "And why, pray tell, do you care?"

Asch reacted differently than she expected—he chuckled, though only slightly. "Heh…you're a good princess, Natalia." He looked away. "I'm glad our old promise affected you so greatly."

"It's not too late for you to come back," she suggested quietly.

He didn't reply.

Natalia sighed deeply and decided to do something risky. She rested her head on his shoulder, and she tensed slightly, waiting for him to shove her away. He didn't, nor did he do anything else, and she relaxed.

"The sky in Chesedonia is unlike any other," observed the princess to herself.

"Desert skies often are." Asch released a sigh to rival her own. "If I beat the dreck tomorrow, will you hate me?"

She was stunned enough that he had used _if_, let alone that he had asked such a question. "I…" Would she? "I will do everything in my power to stop your duel," she retorted neutrally.

"Hmph," was all he responded with.

For a while, Natalia and Asch were both content to just sit there in their private alley, watching the world go by. No one so much as glanced into the shadows. However, when a bell tolled from somewhere nearby, the princess realized with a jolt how late it was.

"Asch," she pleaded, turning to him and taking both of his hands in her own. "Please, just come with us!"

He growled. "No."

"Why must you be so _stubborn_?" Natalia hissed, feeling more worried than angry.

"I do things my own way. You need to get some rest, Natalia." He lifted one of her hands and kissed it, which made her gasp just a little in a mixture of amazement and delight. "Goodnight."

She was reluctant to leave, but she heard the truth in his words. She inclined her head in a royal acknowledgment of an equal. "Goodnight…Luke."

And she was gone before he could reprimand her.

* * *

_Author's Note: Just a short story I wrote, though I apologize for any OOC-ness, I have trouble writing these two. This was inspired by the awesome story _A Flicker of Judgment_ by Kasan Soulblade, I recommend checking it out! Review, if you want._


End file.
